The next generation packet processing applications for Cloud and/or network functions virtualization (NFV) environments run on top of Common Off-The-Shelf (COTS) server blades with multi-core CPUs. With the continuous advancements in CPU technology, more and more CPU cores are available on the platform, however, applications are not able to efficiently take advantage of this “sea of cores,” and thus application and/or system resource performance frequently suffers despite an increasing availability of both processing power and processing bandwidth.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.